geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wipeout RC Fury
Hey, If you're like me, Then you mostly don't know that there was a video game series called Wipeout. No, not the game show! I'll tell you what it is, The game takes place in the near future, You play as various racers in the game. What a lot of people don't know is that there was only supposed to be one game in the series. Overtime, I've been a huge fan of Thomas and Friends, and more TV shows. I even was a fan of Soul Calibur. What you should know is that i only have a grandpa and grandmother. My parents were diagnosed with brain cancer, My grandparents and i moved to Nebraska and i'm living a good life. I became a huge fan of the Wipeout games myself ever since I found someone playing a demo of it at a Game Stop. When I was in College talking about Wipeout to my friends, They told me about a Missing copy of the game. I didn't believe them. I was walking home from college and saw this DVD on the sidewalk that said Wipeout RC Fury. "Curious!" I thought, "A new game!" I picked it up and put it in my backpack. When I got home, I wanted to see what was on it, but i waited for my 4 year old sister to come home from daycare. So I did, After i picked her up. I went to my room and i put the disc in my PlayStation 3. (Because wipeout is a play station game.) When the title screen popped up I noticed that it was Wipeout HD Fury, I was like "Awesome!" Because like I said earlier, I'm a huge fan of wipeout. The first thing I noticed that was out of place was when I pressed start, there was something on the screen a split second when I saw the title image turned into something much different, something that I now consider horrifying, before cutting to black. My grandparents had rung me up and told me they were going to be out all night, so this was going to be the best opportunity to play the game all night. I did not mention it to them, and as soon as i hung up, I grabbed the game and stuck it back into my ps3. As soon as it loaded, I noticed that all the buttons were switched. Which sent a deep chill down my back. Since my sister was now asleep, I plugged in my earbuds so she can sleep without having to hear anything. The second thing I noticed was that the background was awful. It looked like Mirage was having sex with Goteki 45 or some reason, Mirage looked angry like something bad happened. Goteki 45 looked depressed as Mirage was yelling at her, Even though she didn't do anything. I was confused by this background, and I could tell the other interns were thinking the same way as I. However, things had changed for the third time. The only stages you can play on were Vineta K, Anulpha Pass and Ubermall. It's horrible. I could only play as Auricom. Vineta K looked much different. The sky was red, The color of the rail was black, And all the people were leaving. There was a sound saying, "It's the bear, It's the bear, And i'm coming." Then, the number 42 showed up and began twisting and convulsing, It started to grow it's arm and legs thrusting this way and that. The number wasn't a number anymore. What was annoying is that i had to finish the race within 00:00:50. I pressed the menu button and then, The countdown disappears and i essentially got infinite laps. I decided to race 7 laps, But once I've beaten 7 laps, The entire map starts turning blood red. I could see dead race cars on the track which was so horrifying. The narrator said, "Fuck you and your family! I will murder your sister who is sleeping." I took the game out and immediately called 9 1 1. The police arrived and i sat on my front porch waiting for the british woman to arrive at my house. I saw her walking near a forest. I grabbed my machine gun and told her to put her hands in the air, The police got an electric stinger that electrocuted her. She was arrested for life and lost her job at Play Station. After all this happened, Things got out of hand. I got Arachnophobia and now i'm afraid of spiders, After that, I had to see a therapist. Nobody except my grandparents believes in what I saw. My friend Miguel now has a condition where he doesn't sleep a lot. His father is always trying to calm him down to make him sleep. Gabi is now very crude and like gore. She is mean to certain people. My grandma somehow works as a nun. Last, my grandfather got into a car crash on his way to work. He now is on a wheelchair and can't walk. I wish this never happened. The game got smashed into bits by me. That wipe out game is why my family is like this. At least it's gone now. Category:From the CJayMarch Wiki Category:We need comments! Category:Video Games Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Technologic Category:Awesome Articles Category:PlayStation Category:Not Nintendo Category:Wipeout Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:More comments please!